Let's Go Soul Resonance, OC hunter!
by Mournful Sonata
Summary: Peace has settled in on Earth. The absence of the moon is no longer a problem, and the DWMA and the witches have come to peace. But, what about the witch? This witch's goal is to destroy the DWMA and all it stands for. Can they put a stop to her?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I'm Mournful Sonata, or Mourn if you'd like to call me. I've read a few Soul Eater OC fics, and let me say, they're really cool. So I decided that my first fic will be a Soul Eater OC fic! I've worked out a whole plot super quick, and I think it's pretty good! I don't really have any rules, as I've seen some of them have, but I have a few preferences that I will judge your OC with. It'll work like this, I'm going to use a 12 point scale, the highest being a 12 and the lowest a -12. Everyone starts with 0, if you have a trait I like, then you earn a point. If you have one I don't, you lose a point. I might or might not tell you the scores at the end. This all depends on whether you read my preferences of not. I based a few of these off of other rules I've read. Also, since this based off of the anime, Crona will still be around. But Kim will be a witch, and lord Death will be, well dead.

so I'm not going to tell you my preferences, someone helped me realize that if I put so many preferences and the like, it will diminish your characters originality. I thank them for that. So I'm taking that big old chunk of stuff away, and it will be for me to know whether I like your OC or not. If you read that stuff before, I thank you for going through that huge rant. Sorry that I just decided to take it away now.

My rules (which are only six easy ones) are:

You have to PM the application under "A Marked One" a reviewed OC will be looked at, but then completely ignored, no matter how good it is.

Do NOT favorite this, I haven't written anything yet, and I feel that everyone who favorites OC forms like this are just trying to get onto the writer's good side. Favoriting this story will not boost your chances of your OC being picked.

Also do not ask me any questions or try to talk to me before I post the list of Ocs I'll use. I then feel obligated to use your OC.

I really don't want to make up stuff for you guys! Don't leave anything blank unless I say it's okay to!

You cannot be marked with more than one color! That will result in immediate elimination!

And don't send me more than two OCs! I will only pick one UNLESS I REALLY LIKE BOTH. And don't make them crushing on each other or a meister weapon pair! That would be too boring for me. If I like two of yours, I will split them up, even if they are soul mates or siblings or inseparable.

So you good? All that reading make your head spin and you can't write? I hope not, cause here comes the application!

* means you have to fill it out, ^ means you don't have to ^* means you should fill it out, but you don't have to

.:General information:.

*Name:

^*Nickname:

*Age (14-17):

*Gender:

^Sexuality:

^Nationality:

*Hair color, length and style:

*eye color:

^Eye shape (cat's eye, almond shaped, etc.)

*Weapon or meister:

*If weapon, what is your weapon form?:

^*Birthday:

*Body shape (plump, athletic, curvy, lanky, etc.):

*Appearance (skin tone, height, etc.)

^Any noticeable scars or birthmarks?:

*What does your soul look like? (color, facial expression, size, etc.):

^*What does your soul resonance look like? (think Witch hunter, this can wait till later though):

* What color have you been marked with? (pick out of crimson, cobalt, gold, platinum, and bronze):

.:Clothes:. (please don't make anything super long and hard to describe!)

* Day:

*Night:

^*Halloween:

^*Swimwear:

*Formal:

.:Background and personality:.

*Personality:

*History:

^*for meisters: do prefer a certain weapon or personality trait in your partner?:

^* for weapons: do you prefer a certain personality trait in your partner?:

*Family:

^Theme song:

^* Likes:

^* Dislikes:

^Any prized possessions?:

^*Pets?:

^*Can I Ship?:

^Anything I'm forgetting?:

You guys are… somewhat smart, I don't think you need an example from me. That character still needs to be fully developed.

I hope I get good OCs for my very first story!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok Ladies and Gentlemen! I have a final list of OCs I will use. I might ask for more at some point, so don't worry about not getting them in now.

Marked with Gold: Orchidium Allonus made by Falling Lanterns

Marked with Silver: Miriam Krozenbell made by me

Marked with Bronze: Kame made by MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan

Marked with Platinum: Katara Yamakazi made by Tiger demon of light

Marked with Crimson: Natalia Caro made by TheWalkingGnome

Marked with Cobalt: Tyson McKinney made by Komamura's son

weapons:

Miriam Krozenbell (a whip)

Tyson McKinney (a dark steel claw)

Orchidium Allonus (a bladed quill)

Meisters:

Natalia Caro

Katara Yamakazi

Kame (the turtle witch!)

So these are the final OCs! I will ask for witches and teachers next, but they won't be too important. So I will make an application for them soon! Man, I've only got one guy, jeez. Whateves, I will post the very first chapter of this story soon!


	3. Chapter 3

So hello once again! I am looking for more OCs, but these will be different! there is peace among the DWMA and the witches, so they are allowing witches to attend the school!

I'm only asking for witches and weapons, I would like 4 witches, and 4 weapons to go with them.

For witches, you all are automatically meisters. Your magic must be based off of an animal, the animal can be mythical however. But not too powerful. I do not want a witch of ravens, tanukis, butterflies, dragons, fireflies, wolves, mice, frogs, snakes, spiders, scorpions, chameleons, foxes, turtles, hummingbirds, or lamias. I'll give you some you can use.

Pandas (can be normal or red)

Owls

Bats

Chinchillas

and for mythical

unicorns

phoenixes

griffins

and

pegasi

Your personality should reflect your animal. If you are a rabbit witch, then you should be hyper all of the time! If you are the sloth witch then you are tired all the time. So on and so forth.

for weapons, you can't be any weapon a cannon character uses. This includes all of Tsubaki's modes, because we all know she's got multiple. But you can't be a scythe or a gun either. You shouldn't be a sword or a gun at all anyways! Think of some new weapons! The other OC's are a whip, a dark steel claw, and a bladed quill, so don't use those either!. Using a halberd's ok though.

You can be

an axe

a mace

or anything you can think of really.

so there are rules here too!

1. pm this to me under the name of "(insert OC name here) the (insert animal) witch"

2. not every witch has to be female, Free is a witch and is a guy. So don't hesitate to make male witches!

3. you can send me a witch and a weapon, but they won't be partners no matter how much you want them to be.

4. don't get me to talk to you about anything about your OC, if you ask a question like "Can I pick a partner?" I will not reply. But if you ask "when will you stop collecting OCs" that's a fine question to ask.

't give me just a bunch of words to describe their personality! Put the words into sentences!

6. no witch has soul perception, a grigori soul, or can use their soul in battle. Neither do weapons. So don't tell me your OC can do any of those.

7. no mary sues (look it up if you don't know what that is)

and finally 8. don't leave anything blank!

So i'm sorry I'm so picky, these aren't hard traits to avoid though. There shouldn't be any complaints.

Again, * means you have to fill it out, ^ means you don't have to ^* means you should fill it out, but you don't have to.

PLEASE TRY TO BE DETAILED!

FOR WITCHES:

.:General information:.

*Name:

^*Nickname:

*Age (14-17):

*Gender:

^Sexuality:

*Hair color, length and style:

*eye color:

^Eye shape (cat's eye, almond shaped, etc.)

*Weapon or meister:

*If weapon, what is your weapon form?:

^*Birthday:

*Body shape (plump, athletic, curvy, lanky, etc.):

*Appearance (skin tone, height, etc.):

Animal you are based on:

Spells (look at a random witch on the soul eater wiki to see how these go):

^Any noticeable scars or birthmarks?:

*What does your soul look like? (purple + facial expression + animal part + etc. should work):

^*What does your soul resonance look like? (think Witch hunter, this can wait till later though):):

.:Clothes:. (please don't make anything super long and hard to describe!)

* Day:

*Night:

^*Halloween :

^*Swimwear:

*Formal:

.:Background and personality:.

*Personality:

*History:

^Theme song:

^*Likes:

^* Dislikes:

^Any prized possessions?:

Can I ship?:

^Anything I'm forgetting?:

FOR WEAPONS:

*Name:

^*Nickname:

*Age (14-17):

*Gender:

^Sexuality:

^Nationality:

*Hair color, length and style:

*eye color:

^Eye shape (cat's eye, almond shaped, etc.)

Weapon form:

^*Birthday:

*Body shape (plump, athletic, curvy, lanky, etc.):

*Appearance (skin tone, height, etc.)

^Any noticeable scars or birthmarks?:

*What does your soul look like? (color+ facial expression + size + etc. should work):

^*What does your soul resonance look like? (think Witch hunter, this can wait till later though):):

.:Clothes:. (please don't make anything super long and hard to describe!)

* Day:

*Night:

^*Halloween :

^*Swimwear:

*Formal:

.:Background and personality:.

*Personality:

*History:

^*Family?:

^Theme song:

^*Likes:

^* Dislikes:

^Any prized possessions?:

^*Pets?:

Can I ship?:

^Anything I'm forgetting?:


	4. I'm Sorry Author's Note

Hello everyone.

This is not Mournful Sonata, it is her friend Falling Lanterns. I'm truly sorry but my friend has how you say, rage-quitted on this story and FanFiction. I had rubbed off on her I'm afraid, she became super picky. She's also very headstrong, and immediately gets angry when people don't comply with her. Several of the OCs sent were good, but for some reason, she didn't accept them.

I might pick up the story plot, considering that it's very interesting and that she's allowed me to do that, but I have a lot of stuff I am working on. And I wouldn't use the OCs sent here, because I don't know them too well.

So again I'm sorry, especially if you believed this was a new chapter, I didn't really have a say, but I might write this story. MIGHT

From,

Falling Lanterns


End file.
